Piezas de ajedrez
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Él tenía a su propia dama en el tablero pero necesitaba a la dama del bando opuesto. No era estrategia, era personal. Y cuando la tuviera le daría un puñetazo y le diría lo mucho que la extraño.


**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Piezas de ajedrez**

.

.

Harry observó a Ron mirar su tablero de ajedrez mientras retiraba otra pieza de ella, y suspiró desanimado pensando en lo rápido que habían perdido San Mungo. La Orden del Fénix estaba en Grimmauld Place reunida, y Ron, el encargado de la planeación de los ataques, estaba tratando de decidir el siguiente paso a la vez que veía las piezas que le quedaban y las acomodaba nuevamente. Probablemente las miraba como lo que eran, piezas; pero cuando Harry las miraba, solo pensaba en los amigos y aliados que habían perdido a lo largo de las batallas y en cuánto tiempo podrían mantenerse en pie aquellas personas que representaban a las demás.

Mirando los cuadros vacíos, Harry suspiró. Eran bastantes. Por un momento pensó en acercarse y preguntar cómo podía ayudar, pero solo Ron sabía cómo su estrategia se relacionaba a ese simple juego y no quería convertirse en un estorbo en una planeación donde ni siquiera Hermione se involucraba. Él podía ser el rey del tablero pero sin duda era Ron el maestro detrás de las piezas, quién se aseguraba que el rey estuviese a salvo para que no perdiese, a la vez que intentaba arrinconar al otro.

Intentaba mantener a Harry vivo, a la vez que intentaba dejar vulnerable a Voldemort.

Ron se lo había explicado así una vez. La dama de cada uno era el primer ministro o un alto funcionario del rey. En ambos casos, fuera del título femenino, eran Ron y Draco Malfoy, quienes se mantenían cerca de Harry y Voldemort, pero daban ataques fuertes al moverse, en cualquier dirección, en cualquier momento.

Luego habían 2 torres. Para Harry sus dos torres eran Hermione y Cho Chang. Las torres simbolizaban una fortificación, y su labor era descubrir nuevos métodos de batalla, de curación y defensa. Sin ellas, y su gran conocimiento apoyando a Ron, hubieran caído una y otra vez sin enfrentar resistencia. Para Voldemort, por el contrario, las torres eran su defensa principal y consistían de Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, quienes se encargaban de hacer el trabajo sucio por él y de liderar los ataques. Eran la última barrera de protección para él y su "preciada dama", pues cuando "la reina" hacía acto de presencia, siempre uno de ellos estaba junto a ella, dispuesta a defenderla. Si ya era difícil sorprender a Malfoy, era aún más difícil encontrarlo vulnerable.

Seguían 2 alfiles. George y Fred. El alfil simbolizaba un oficial del ejército o un funcionario medio, que podía verse involucrado tanto en batallas sencillas como complejas. A Harry le encantaba que los gemelos fuesen sus alfiles pues además de creativos eran tan escurridizos que usualmente se salían con la suya y a salvo. Por otro lado, los alfiles del rubio eran Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. No había duda que el menor de los Malfoy confiaba en ellos y en la información que le proveían. A diferencia de George y Fred ellos eran más rudos en sus ataques, pero parecían tener como principio no matar a nadie por sus propias manos, lo que todos agradecían. Los dejaban aturdidos o obliviados, aunque eran realmente crueles cuando se les daba la orden. Gracias a Merlín, habían logrado capturarlos ese día; y aunque Harry había perdido 3 hombres en su captura, la derrota de ambos había sido una victoria enorme para su bando.

Posteriormente se ubicaban los 2 caballos. Símbolo del arma de caballería. Charlie y Billy ocupaban esos puestos, ambos demostrando su experiencia y conocimientos en sus respectivas labores. Bill con miles de maldiciones y Charlie con sus dragones, y los hechizos que usaba en ellos, que los respaldaban en sus ataques. Justo como Narcissa Black y Fenrir Greyback, solo que este último en lugar de dragones tenía lobos, lobos que amaba alimentar de la forma más desagradable posible.

Finalmente estaban los peones y eran los que más preocupaban al moreno pues se encontraban siempre en la última línea de batalla. El peón simbolizaba un soldado de infantería. Era la pieza de menos valor. Sin embargo, cuando se promovía o "coronaba" al peón este podía transformarse en la pieza que uno desee, exceptuando al rey u otro peón.

Para Harry, los peones eran su principal defensa y al contrario que Voldemort, Harry creía que eran las de mayor valor, pues se encargaban de proteger a las demás piezas. Eran 8 principales: Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Anthony, Ginny, Terry y, recientemente, Blaise Zabini. Las piezas negras eran menos predecibles. Se movían constantemente, cambiando posiciones y rangos entre sí y parecían nunca perder piezas; para gran desventaja de Harry. No parecían ser afectadas cuando perdían una, ya que enseguida la reemplazaban con alguien más.

Probablemente ni a Draco ni a Voldemort les importaban; pero Harry valoraba cada una de ellas y extrañaba las que había perdido. Remus, Sirius, Lavander, Snape, Dumbledore, Colin … todos eran ahora piezas perdidas de un juego bizarro, donde la pieza más importante para ganar esta guerra no eran los reyes, los caballos, alfiles o torres….

No, esta era una batalla de estrategias, de las reinas. Era una batalla entre Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley. Siempre al lado de su rey, siempre asegurando su victoria. Siempre intentando adelantarse al otro.

Y Ron estaba perdiendo ese juego.

Draco Malfoy había logrado la derrota de Hogwarts, de San Mungo y Callejón Diagon. La Orden se estaba quedando arrinconada y era cuestión de tiempo para que los Malfoy encontraran a Harry y su ejército. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo y lo único que podía hacer era observar y esperar la siguiente batalla.

 _Si tan solo pudiera capturar a la dama del contrincante y darle un puñetazo._

Unos pasos se escucharon y todos dirigieron nerviosos su mirada hacia Zabini, quién subía las escaleras con una mirada desanimada. Gracias a él los slytherins habían sido capturados, así que no habían puesto muchas trabas cuando pidió ser él quien los interrogara. No parecía contento con su victoria, y Harry lo entendía, pues hace unos meses Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini y Nott se habían unido a la Orden y habían jurado que les apoyarían, pero tan rápido como llegaron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Abandonando a Zabini.

Abandonándolo a él.

Miró a la ventana y apoyó su mano en la cortina que estaba al lado. Su mirada fue capturada inmediatamente en el anillo plateado que relucía fríamente en ella, pero intentó ignorarlo y encaminar sus pensamientos en cómo fortalecer las salas. Más de una vez había deseado quitarse ese anillo y arrojarlo lejos, pero aún seguía ahí; demostrando lo muy débil que era. Antes de rendirse a la nostalgia que ese anillo le brindaba, alguien puso su mano sobre la suya, ocultándolo de su vista. No tenía que voltear para saber quién había sido, aun así enfocó su mirada en la castaña con desgana.

-Hermione-saludó.

-¿Aún no piensas quitarlo?-fue la respuesta.

Harry miró las manos unidas y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Ante su gesto, la gryffindor suspiró y lo abrazó. El movimiento llamó la atención de Ron, quién los miró, preguntando con los ojos si Harry necesitaba hablar de ello. Él negó, porque no quería hablar de porqué o por quien tenía el anillo...y Ron suspiró y asintió, volviendo a su juego.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Mione ¿Entonces?-le preguntó a Zabini, quién abrazaba a Ginny, caminando hacia él y alejándose de la leona. -¿Qué pasa?-preguntó viendo al slytherin separarse de su amiga, para verlo. Por un momento pensó que no diría nada, pero finalmente Zabini pareció pensárselo un poco antes de tirarse al sofá.

-No me recuerdan-respondió.

-¿Quienes no te recuerdan?-preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Mis malditos amigos-respondió él, azotando su puño en la mesa. Todos jadearon sorprendidos ante el gesto, pues el slytherin era el más calmado del grupo. Blaise respiró profundo y dejó que Vane, la enfermera del grupo, atendiera su mano que sangraba. Se cepilló el cabello y lo miró antes de continuar. -Pansy y Theo no saben quien soy. No, permíteme corregir eso. Ellos saben quién soy, a qué familia pertenezco, de qué lado estoy, cuál es mi cargo, mi forma de liderar, incluso mis calificaciones, pero no recuerdan nada más personal como el día en que nos hicimos amigos, o mi color favorito, nada.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó insegura Ginny- ¿Están obliviados?

-No lo sé...-susurró Blaise- intenté buscar en su mente, pero no encontré nada. Quería partirle la cara a Theo por marcharse sin avisar, pero ellos ni siquiera recuerdan haber hablado ni una maldita vez conmigo. Me tratan como tratarían a cualquiera de ustedes.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ron puso una mano en su hombro como apoyo y lo calló.

-¿Qué hay de Malfoy?-preguntó

-Solo saben que es su jefe superior, pero no parecen recordar tampoco nada más acerca de él. Es como si fuéramos simples conocidos.

-Entiendo-susurró Ron y llamó hacia él a Hermione, Cho y Ginny. - Harry, deberías ir a descansar.

-¿Descansar?-preguntó.

-Descansar-repitió Ron, con seriedad. Harry marchó a su habitación malhumorado, preguntándose porque tenía que obedecer al pelirrojo y se acostó en la cama. Supuso que había una razón para que su amigo sugiriera aquello, y, en realidad, se sentía cansado emocionalmente, así que no tardó en dormirse. Abrió los ojos al amanecer, notando que la casa estaba en silencio, por lo que probablemente todos dormían. Sin tener nada qué hacer bajó las escaleras con la intención de visitar a sus prisioneros, pero al verlos inconscientes, colocó una silla en una esquina oscura y los miró por un rato; preguntándose si Ron había hecho algo en ellos y si Malfoy había notado ya la desaparición de los dos slytherin. Si ya lo había hecho, qué iba a hacer al respecto ¿los reemplazaría? ¿Vendría por ellos con un ejército? Lo último era una estupidez, pues había un fidelio y protecciones en la casa. Sobretodo porque Draco se mantenía seguro cerca de sus padres y su tía. Antes, mandaba a una pila de mortífagos a emboscar la entrada.

Pero eso era realmente innecesario. Las protecciones dejarían pasar al rubio ya que Harry se aferraba tontamente a la idea de que volvería a Grimmauld Place con todos ellos y explicaría que en realidad estaba de su lado. Con los dos slytherin amarrados ahí, y sus mentes alteradas, lo dudaba bastante.

-Oh, Pansy-susurró, recordando cómo Pansy Parkinson se había vuelto su mayor apoyo para conquistar al rubio, y ahora estaba ahí atada como un vulgar ladrón. Sin saber nada de él, sin poder decirle dónde encontrarlo.

Su anillo brilló con la luz de la luna y Harry se lo quitó mientras lo apretaba con el puño. Draco Malfoy le había prometido estar de su lado, le había ayudado a cuidar a Teddy, se había vuelto su amigo, le había dicho que le quería. Había hecho que se enamorara de él…

Y se había largado, rompiéndole el corazón a Harry, quien se arrepintió de haber dejado que el rubio invadiera su vida y se convirtiera en el principal de esta.

Que estupidez…

¿Por qué no llegaba y lo mataba, si podía llegar a él con solo pensar en él y girar el anillo? ¿Por qué no eliminaba su sufrimiento? ¿Acaso tanto le divertía hacerlo sufrir? ¿Acaso aún tenía planes para Harry?

Como si lo hubiera convocado, una pequeña vibración en el aro de plata le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido y observó a Draco Malfoy aparecerse. Su corazón casi se detuvo al verle.

¡Era él!

Lo recorrió con la mirada como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo. Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho. Su cabello había crecido apenas milímetros, aunque tenía algo diferente en él y su mirada. Su primer pensamiento fue querer abrazarlo, por lo que se colocó su capa invisible y se acercó despacio hacia él temiendo alejarlo.

Entonces Malfoy se movió, y el moreno se detuvo cuando lo escuchó resoplar, preguntándose si le había descubierto.

-Maldita sea-gruñó el rubio mirando a sus compañeros de casa. - Son tan inútiles…Dejarse capturar.

Caminó hacia ellos y sacó su varita.

-Son solo unos subordinados-susurró para él mismo, al parecer inconsciente de que estaba acompañado. -Son solo unos subordinados entre tantos, pero no puedo dormir porque los capturaron ¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Se agachó frente a ellos y observó los amarres. Luego de segundos, suspiró aliviado y alzó la varita-Creo que puedo desatarlos. Par de idiotas.- No,- se dijo desamarrando a Pansy- Yo soy un idiota. Venir a buscarlos personalmente a la guarida del enemigo y murmurando para no escuchar las voces en mi cabeza… A todo esto, ¿dónde diablos estoy? -se preguntó antes de mirar a los alrededores y mirar fijamente a la pared. -Oh Merlín, esta es la Casa Black.

Ante su última frase, Harry detuvo la mano que estaba a punto de poner en su hombro y lo observó terminar de liberar a sus amigos. Cuando lo vio mirar alrededor, y sonreír maliciosamente al comprender que había encontrado la guarida de la orden, su corazón se aceleró mientras comprendía que estaba listo para marcharse y entregarlos. Que no solo lo dejaría otra vez, sino que había encontrado la forma de entrar a la casa sin usar los permisos de la sala, por lo que todos corrían peligro.

No.

Cuando lo vio levantar su varita, seguramente para llamar refuerzos, o marcharse y traer a los otros de vuelta, ingresandolos a la Mansión como sea que él había entrado, Harry abrió asustado los ojos, y con la adrenalina al máximo, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¡Desmaius!

.

Era raro luego de 4 meses observar a alguien más en su habitación, pero ahí estaba Draco. Luego de amarrar nuevamente a Parkinson y a Nott, Harry retiró los permisos del rubio para aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de las protecciones y le quitó todos los trasladores, armas y pociones que tenía con él. Por si acaso lo silenció y le quitó la varita. Sabía que al ser su enemigo número dos debía amarrarlo, someterlo al veriseratum y usar legeremancia con él, pero a pesar de que los miembros de la Orden, quienes se habían levantado al oír a Harry moviéndose por la casa y sentir las modificaciones de la sala, pedían su cabeza; y Blaise parecía en shock después de enterarse que Draco tampoco recordaba a sus dos amigos… Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Para su suerte Hermione y Cho, que en su tiempo se habían llevado de maravilla con Draco, parecían querer darle el beneficio de la duda también y habían investigado algunos libros, dispuestas a encontrar el por qué de la falta de reconocimiento por parte de los slytherin. Tenían algunas teorías, pero querían confirmarlas en cuanto despertase. Sentándose a su lado, tomó la mano del rubio, notando tristemente que en ella aún se encontraba su propio anillo.

¿Por qué aún lo llevaba si ni siquiera sabía por qué razón lo tenía en primer lugar?, se preguntó, pero un jadeo de dolor le advirtió que no era el momento de pensar en aquello porque el slytherin estaba despertando. Se puso de pie casi al mismo momentos en que los ojos grises se abrieron. Como si todos hubieran esperado ese momento, se reunieron a su alrededor y alzaron la varita en su contra. En respuesta el rubio buscó la suya inmediatamente.

Pero no la encontró.

-Ya no está ahí Malfoy-fue lo único que Harry dijo, antes de que este los mirara a ambos y asintiera en reconocimiento.

-Weasley. Potter,

Fue como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido a los días de Hogwarts porque Harry podría jurar que la mirada que Draco le dirigía a Ron era de menosprecio. Y, al igual que esos días apenas duró milisegundos antes de pasar a Harry, quién notó, como era de esperarse, que no había nada de dulzura en esos ojos. No importaba, se convenció. Solo tenía que saber una cosa, ¿lo había abandonado o se lo habían llevado? Solo una.

Harry podría vivir nuevamente en paz si lo descubría.

-Malfoy, -devolvió el saludo- ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es así?-le preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes sin dejar de mirarlo. En ese momento recordó, cuando vio a Draco tragar saliva, que éste había dicho que le atraía cuando lo hacía incluso cuando eran enemigos. Al parecer todavía tenía esa afición, pues desvió la mirada y sus ojos escanearon el lugar intentando no mirarlo.

-Debí imaginar que aún podías usar tu capa dentro de tu propia casa-susurró divertido.

-No esperabas pasar mis salas sin que me enterara ¿cierto?

Draco rió.

-Estoy seguro que no notaste cuando entré. Probablemente fue suerte que estuvieras ahí- al notar la mueca de Harry sonrió victorioso.- Lo sabía. Bien, me atrapaste ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó, y el héroe lo miró fríamente y apretó el puño.

-¿Y ahora qué?-repitió.

-Si, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me matarás?, ¿me sacaras la información a golpes?, ¿te burlarás de lo estúpido que fui por volver por personas que son tan reemplazables como cualquiera?-Su mirada se enfocó en Blaise.- Pero miren quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la vergüenza de los sangre puras, Blaise Zabini. ¿Sabes que a pesar de tus intentos de disimularlo en batalla, es demasiado notorio que estás saliendo con la comadreja hembra?-se burló.- Te divertirá saber que mi siguiente paso era eliminarla a ella. No ibas a dudar en intentar rescatarla y mataríamos literalmente dos pájaros de un tiro. Lástima que esos dos tontos se dejaran capturar. Aunque bueno, nada mejor que encontrar el nido de Potter. Tristemente, tendré que pasar un tiempo con ustedes, pero sin duda cuando escape de aquí será mejor que corran, porque no tendrán a donde escapar. Destruiré esta casa, y acabaré con todos uno por uno.

-Draco, bastardo- reprochó Blaise, tomándolo del cuello- ¿Por qué me convenciste de apoyar a Potter si le ibas a dar una patada por el culo?-reclamó- ¿Te pareció divertido ponerme de este lado y luego intentar aniquilarme por traición cuando fuiste tú quien me puso aquí?

Malfoy se mostró confundido pero rápidamente regresó la agresión y de un momento a otro estaba agarrándose a puños con Blaise al modo muggle. Parecía haber olvidado que estaba rodeado de enemigos y sin varita.

-Yo no te convencí, imbécil-gritó Malfoy- No sé de qué me hablas. Tú nos diste la espalda cuando invocaron a todos los sangre puras. Y lo siguiente que sabemos es que te uniste a ellos y ...

-¿Draco? - preguntó Harry cuando lo vio sujetarse la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron levemente en color verde, y Hermione pareció llegar a una conclusión porque le dijo a Ron que atrapara al rubio. Él lo hizo a pesar que necesitó ayuda de Zabini.

-Suéltenme- gritó el slytherin, pero ella tomó una botella de su bolsillo y lo obligó a tomarlo contra su voluntad. Draco tosió y se soltó de Ron, cayendo al piso, donde Cho le lanzó un hechizo para que no pudiera huir.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Hermione a Draco y éste sonrió burlonamente antes de responder.

-Draco Malfoy, es bastante obvio. Sabía que usarías veriseratum en algún momento.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-23 años.

-¿Estás casado?-preguntó

Draco frunció el ceño

-Claro que no Granger ¿Cómo es que podría haberme casado en medio de una estúpida guerra? ¿Crees que soy idiota?-preguntó, pero el brillo en sus ojos apareció de nuevo, ocasionando que Draco los cerrara y se sujetara la cabeza con fuerza. -Maldita sea, ¿qué me estás haciendo? Si...

-¿Sí qué?

-Si estoy casado.

-¿Estás casado?-preguntó Blaise- ¿Con quién?

-Yo no...-pareció insistir pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Harry, quien tragó saliva y lo vio fruncir el ceño de esa manera que indicaba que estaba pensando en algo y acababa de llegar a una conclusión- Por Merlín-susurró antes de mirar su mano y mirar la de Harry, volviendo a los ojos verdes- Estoy casado contigo...No, no solo casado. Estoy enlazado contigo. Si fui un idiota casándose en medio de una guerra.

Harry asintió mientras le sonreía suavemente.

-¿Sorprendido Malfoy? -se burló enseñando su mano en lo alto-Bienvenido a casa.

No supo porqué pero parecieron palabras muy duras para ambos, porque los ojos de Harry se volvieron con reproche hacia él y Draco sintió que le habían golpeado. No lo entendía y Harry podía verlo. Parecía sentirse culpable, y confundido, pero el gryffindor estaba enojado porque al tenerlo frente a él solo podía recordar con lo que había vivido a diario. Mirando las cosas que Draco había dejado en su habitación y le recordaban su presencia todos los días. Recordándole que había sido feliz. Verlo frente a él solo lo llenaba de dolor y odio, porque lo dejó solo, porque se fue.

-¿Casa?-preguntó el rubio sin quitarle la mirada y analizando su rostro.-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Qué crees que significa?-le devolvió la pregunta y observó al rubio hacer una mueca herida ante su falta de respuesta. Algo en él se compadeció de su esposo y se acercó y tomó su mano, juntando ambos anillos. Sabía que podía ser rechazado pero se sintió aliviado de tocarlo después de tanto tiempo que no pudo evitarlo. Para su sorpresa, el rubio no se alejó, en cambio lo miró fijamente, como si supiera que con ese movimiento, Harry le respondería.

En realidad, siempre lo hacía.

-Creo que significa que después de casarnos nos trajiste a esta horrenda casa- respondió el rubio, impulsado por la poción y Harry no pudo evitar reír al oír su queja sobre la apariencia de la mansión.

-¿Recuerdas que prometiste colaborar con la orden del Fénix?-preguntó ante el ceño fruncido del otro debido a su risa. Draco sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-No sé de qué hablas...-respondió nuevamente debido al veriseratum.-No recuerdo haberlo prometido. No recuerdo haberme casado contigo-reclamó. Entonces un dolor lo impulsó hacia atrás y cuando lo liberó miró a Harry sorprendido, y respondió extrañado.- Sí, lo recuerdo-dijo finalmente-Tú llegaste ese día y me propusiste unirme a tu bando. Dijiste que me necesitabas. Necesitabas mi poder. Necesitabas debilitar el bando enemigo antes de que se solidifique. Tus palabras exactas fueron "Tu eres el punto de unión de los hechizos, magia negra y conocimientos que poseen los mortífagos. Tu poder en sus manos podría causar mi derrota".

Un pequeño silencio se hizo y Draco apretó los labios con fuerza para no seguir hablando pero el veriseratum lo obligó a actuar.

-Te dije que solo había una cosa por la cual traicionaría a mis padres, que mi lealtad tenía un precio y me prometiste que lo pagarías, pese a que nunca preguntaste cual era.

-¿Y cual era Malfoy?

-Serías mío. Me darías tu corazón y tu cuerpo. Me amarías

Harry lo miró fijamente y tomó con una mano su mejilla.

-¿Y no lo hice?

Draco asintió y mordió su labio.

-Si

Entonces, frente a frente, le hizo la única pregunta que había rondado su mente todos estos meses.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás con Voldemort?

Draco lo miró a los ojos y se mantuvo en ellos un largo rato. Pero Harry había reconocido a su esposo en él. Era un sálvame, no puedo creer que me hagas esto, y te voy a patear el trasero a la vez.

-Vamos Draco-le motivó- Falta poco. Solo respóndeme una más.

Draco asintió y esperó a que la respuesta llegara sola. Los dolores de cabeza lo habían debilitado y solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-Estaba en casa, habías salido y yo tomé una poción para saber si.. Oh Merlín,-dijo y su respiración se paró momentáneamente.

-¿Qué?¿Qué querías saber?

\- Yo quería saber si estaba embarazado. Tú querías un niño después de la guerra y yo estaba preocupado porque no quería que tuviéramos un hijo en medio de ésta, pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que murieras y me dejaras solo. Acabamos de enlazarnos, dijimos que les diríamos cuando estuviéramos todos juntos. No sabía si lo querrías ahora y entonces llegó Theo, estaba extraño, me volteé a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando y todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté estaba con mi padre y él alzó la varita.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y miró a las dos chicas junto a él que jadearon dolorosamente a su lado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo se lo que me preguntan?- le preguntó a Cho.

-Excidit memoria-respondió Hermione- borra la mente momentáneamente y le hace olvidar un punto específico de la historia, por lo que lo demás no parece haber ocurrido. Pero dado que pasó está ahí en tu cerebro y un simple veriseratum puede sacar la información si el lanzador original no está cerca, de lo contrario nunca podrías liberarte de él. La única ventaja que tiene sobre el obliviate es que mantiene el conocimiento adquirido durante el lapso que borra. De ahí que usaras nuestra información en nuestra contra. No lo hiciste a propósito. No sabías las cosas como tal. Parecían intuiciones...

-Pero todo este tiempo...Todas esas memorias ¿Son ciertas?

Harry sabía que el rubio tenía dudas y quería aclararlas pero su mente estaba enfocada en las últimas frases del rubio. Un bebé, un hijo, una familia…

-¿Y lo estabas?- interrumpió Harry

-¿Que cosa?

-Embarazado

Draco se sonrojó. Bueno era bastante obvio que hicieron "eso" si estaban casados. Pero de ahí a tener un bebé... El veriseratum lo obligó a responder.

-No lo sé... No llegué a ver la poción

Moviendo la cabeza, como si no importara, Harry sonrió y recordó lo que había pensado cuando lo había visto. Que estaba un poquito gordito. Y no lo había abandonado, se lo habían llevado.

Y volvió, lo había recuperado.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y Draco se removió incómodo ante la sorpresiva reacción de su enemigo escolar, pero tan pronto como un olor conocido lo rodeó, su cuerpo cedió al cálido apretón y se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando observó como todos los miraban con los ojos abiertos ¿Acaso ellos no sabían que estaban casados?, se preguntó y ante la mirada fría de Vane, que le decía qué no se suponía que estuviera ahí abrazándose con Potter, trató de zafarse del abrazo del otro.

-¿Potter, qué haces?-siseó en lo que quería fuera un comentario frío e hiriente, pero salió como una avergonzada petición -¿podrías soltarme?

-¿Soltarte?-dijo Harry suavemente- ¿No te he visto en 4 meses y quieres que te suelte?

-Es que yo... Escucha Potter, no te recuerdo ¿vale? Si no fuera por el anillo que no sé de dónde saqué creería que me están jugando una broma. No me siento cómodo con tu contacto.

Harry se separó y lo miró fijamente.

-¿No te sientes cómodo? Draco, te acurrucaste.

Él se sonrojó.

-¡No lo hice! Escucha, necesito espacio para pensar, ¿te molestaría irte un rato y luego regresar?

-¿Aún me amas?- preguntó Harry, y Draco se quedó callado sin saber cuál era la respuesta de la poción. Así que esperó. Harry también lo hizo con la esperanza de que todo estuviera bien.

-Si…

Dejando salir una gran sonrisa, y sin importarle los demás, el moreno se agachó a su altura y le dio un beso tan entusiasta que Draco se mareó de inmediato y respondió torpemente. Cuando Harry se separó y miró a los demás malhumorado, estos salieron y cerraron la puerta. Solo entonces Harry puso una mano en su estómago y sintió una chispa leve llegar a él.

Cuando los dos jadearon sorprendidos, Draco supo que ya había descubierto el resultado después de todo. Y pese a no recordarlo, sonrió.

-Casa, es cualquier lugar donde estamos juntos.

.

Harry observó a Ron mirar su tablero de ajedrez mientras efectuaba un nuevo movimiento y al notar que esta vez jugaba solo, buscó con la mirada a Draco en los alrededores. Estaban Grimmauld Place, con toda la orden del Fénix reunida, festejando la recuperación de San Mungo y Hogwarts que habían sufrido los mortífagos. La dama del bando enemigo había prácticamente derrumbado todo lo que construyó y, con su ayuda de Ron, habían derrocado todas las sedes de los de capa negra.

Solo quedaban en su tablero las torres, y el rey, pero Harry no estaba preocupado porque él había capturado a su reina. Y hablando de ésta..cuando por fin lo encontró estaba mirando su pequeño jardín afuera. Harry lo había conservado intacto por si, pese a todo, un día el rubio regresaba. Y así fue. Draco aún no lo recordaba del todo pero permitía a Harry besarlo y abrazarlo, y por el momento era suficiente. Además tenía una pancita adorable que le indicaba que todo lo que Harry había dicho era verdad, para diversión de Harry que lo veía sonrojarse cuando se acercaba. No se preocupó, después de todo Cho había dicho que el hechizo tenía una duración de seis meses; así que pronto recuperaría los recuerdos que perdió. De todas maneras, Harry no tenía prisa en terminar el proceso de cortejo. En su lugar, se acomodó detrás de él y le robó un beso en la mejilla. Draco sonrió y volteando le permitió que lo abrazara mientras le rodeaba el cuello con las manos.

-Hola Harry-respondió entre besos y sonrió.- Bienvenido a casa.

Ante la elección de sus palabras, Harry se separó y lo miró sorprendido.

-Lo recuerdo todo.

-¿Todo?

-Todo, inclusive tu tonta comparación de mis ojos con estrellas ¿Ves? Te dije que no era mala idea casarnos-bromeó el rubio y sentándose despacio le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Harry lo hizo y dejó que Draco se acurrucara en él, como antes, mientras le besaba la frente.

-Hola dragón-murmuró-tardaste.

Draco solo hizo un bufido y cerró los ojos.

-Un te extrañé sería bienvenido ¿sabes?-reprochó.-Pero te perdonaré porque se que lo hiciste mientras yo no te extrañe ni un poquito-Harry estaba a punto de reprochar cuando sintió que Draco colocó una de sus manos en su pancita y sonrió mientras lo besaba suavemente. Enternecido, cerró los ojos y sonrió también.

-Bienvenido a casa. Te extrañe- le susurró al oído.

Draco sonrió alegre.

-Hey, tórtolos!- escucharon que Pansy gritaba. -Entren ya, Weasley tiene buenas noticias.

Poniéndose de pie, ambos caminaron a Grimmauld Place tomados de la mano.


End file.
